High School Drama
by hinata2233
Summary: About a very interesting girl named Hina, going to a new high school. See what happens when she meets an ebony-eyed asshole and a sea-green eyed hottie? Will Hina's past catch up with her, or will she keep running away?
1. Chapter 1

Hinata is going to a high school full of bullies preps and stuck ups, how will she survive? SasuHina, KakaAnko, and NaruSaku

Chapter One,  
High School Punishment

Sup, names Hina 15 years old, sorry but I can't tell you my whole name so just call me Hina, here's some stuff about me. I'm scene that means I dress like a goth but I'm not one, that's what scene is. I like people who are not scared to say what they want sometimes.  
I absolutely hate people that are stuck up and think they are all that, like preps and popular people. I have kinda of a anger problem I intend to be a little... okay a lot violent.  
But that don't mean I'm not a good person, i just tend to get in a lot of fights, all of which I have won. I can be a really nice person when I'm around people I get along with.  
My best friend Ten is a a year older than me so she's 16, she has an energetic personality sometimes she can be really annoying but I still love her like a sister.  
This Is My Story.

* * *

"Hey ten wait up!" Hina yelled.  
"Well you need to walk faster Hina!"Ten practically screamed.  
"Your the on running like a mad man!"Hina yelled, catching up to Ten.  
"Oh well Hina" Ten said.  
"Whatever"Hina said.

When Hina and Ten where walking they saw a huge building coming into view. It kinda looked like a mansion except it said konoha high.  
"Wow, it's huge right Hina!"Ten yelled.  
"Yeah and like could you like stop like screaming like now."Hina said in a real preppy annoying voice.  
"Stop talkin like that it's annoying"Ten yelled.  
"WELL YOU NEED TO STOP SCREAMING!"Hina yelled.  
"WHO"S GONNA STOP ME!" Ten screamed back.

Then Hina tackled Ten to the ground yelling for her to shut her mouth. Hina started to notice people staring so she tried to get up but Ten wouldn't let go.  
Hina started to punch and slap Ten to make her let go of her legs. when she finally was able to stand up she dusted herself off.  
"Ten get up people are starting to stare you idiot" Hina whispered.  
"Okay fine, you started it" Ten said getting up and dusting herself off.  
They started to walk again picking up there pace so they wouldn't be late for there first day of high school.  
This year they were freshmen, so that meant they were at the bottom of the chain, the lowest of the ranks, It sucks because you have no power to do anything.

* * *

(Hina's POV)

I remember when I was in 8th grade all I would hear was how bad high school was for freshmen.  
I never believed the stories but some of them sounded pretty real like they could have really happened, like when kids got beat up and put on the school flag pole for everyone tosee in some ridiculous outfit like cheer leading outfits or whatever they can find to dress you up in.  
There were some that were just crazy, like this one i heard about a freshmen getting beat up so bad he died. I think they said something sbout internal bleeding not being treated immediately so he died right then and there.  
But I think stuff like that has happened before so i'm kinda worried about Ten. I know something like that won't happen to me because so far nobody's been able to beat me in a fight yet so I don't think I'll have a problem. But Ten is another story.  
She and I both know I'm not always gonna be there so if she get's in a fight she will have to fend for herself. She is in my grade but has the same classes as my older cousin Neji,(Ten is smart)so he might help her besides they are friends to.I think.  
Me and Ten were walking through the beautifully painted bright blue doors when I feel this force against me. I look up and I see I just ran into somebody with raven black hair and onyx eyes.  
I was staring into his eyes cause they were endless seas of snapped me ot of it was the person starting to say something.  
"Watch your going idiot" the boy said  
"What did you say to me?" I said seeing if I was hearing right.  
"What are you are you blind and deaf, I said watch were your going you got that!" He said in an annoyed tone.  
"Oh you are goin down boy I'm gonna hurt you so bad your gonna be begging for mercy!" I yelled madder than I have been in a long time.  
I got up real quick, he got up to but slower. I got into a fighting stance ready to strike anytime. I noticed him watching me intently with an annoyed look.  
Then he smirked and also got into a fighting stance a little like mine but just different footing.

(End POV)

* * *

(Regular POV)

Hina and the boy started to run at an amazing pace. Ten was just staring at them the whole time, amusement in her eyes.  
Hina started with a blow to the stomach but missed because she had to dodge at the last second to not get punched in the face.  
The boy was already running toward Hina by the time she regained her composure and got in to her fighting stance.  
Hina started running at the exact moment she saw an opening, right between his arms were his rib cage is.  
The boy was performing a roundhouse kick to the head but ducked just in time and punched right in to his rib cage with all her force.  
He lay down on the ground as if he were knocked out but in reality he was just waiting for her to come closer to knee her in the stomach.  
Hina sensed something was wrong and decided against going to see if he was dead. When she saw his stomach moving up and down, she wanted to make sure she didn't kill him but she knew that he wasn't dead.  
But there was something wrong so she just picked her stuff up and signaled for Ten to come on.  
Hina walked down the lavender colored halls as if nothing at all had just happened.  
"Hey Hina are you sure it was okay to just leave him there?" Ten asked worried if he was still alive or not.  
"Yes he was fine the little faker." Hina said nonchalantly.  
"What do you mean?" Ten asked curiously.  
"He was pretending to be knocked out." Hina said nonchalantly.  
"Really?, How could you tell?" Ten asked curiously.  
"I sensed something was wrong and i saw his stomach rising and falling, though he was doing it very shallow and clamly." Hina added with a serious voice.  
"Wow how did you do that?" Ten asked very curious as t how she could do that.  
"Easy really, I have been through special training and my eyes and ears can catch every little detail of something." Hina said looking at the locker numbers.  
"Wow that is so cool!" Ten screamed.  
"Will you please stop that screaming you are giving me a migraine." Hina said covering her ears.  
"Okay, fine" Ten said bored.  
"Let's find our lockers and get to class okay?" Hina said.  
"Okay!" Ten said excitedly.  
They soon found there locker but they were far away from each other, oh well. They started walking to there different classes after saying goodbye to eachother.  
When Hina walked into the classroom only to find everybody already there.

* * *

(Hina's POV)

"Huh, it looks like i'm late for the first day of school joy." Hina said dully.  
When I walked in all eyes were on me. I was getting kinda annoyed, I was just about to yell at them until the teacher said something.  
"Class may I have your attention!" The teacher lady yelled.  
"This is a new student from the Rain village." The teacher said pointing at me. i was about to tell her off cause pointing is rude then she started talking again.  
"My name is Anko sensei please tell the class your name and a little about yourself." The teacher lady now know as Anko sensei said.  
"Names Hina Hyuu sorry can't give you my full name, I'm 15 and I like to get into fight's but my psychiatrist says it's cause I'm bipolar but I don't think so." I said calmly.  
"Your bipolar? and why can't we knoe your name?" One of the students said.  
"Cause if you know my full name, let's just say bad things'll happen to you, okay." I said.  
"Your bipolar, hey ain't Gaara like bipolar to?" A random person asked Anko Sensei.  
**"You do know I"m right behind you don't you?"** Said a really creepy looking red head.  
"Oi you, redhead!" I yelled. Everybody looked at me as if I had just grown another head. The redhead lookaed at me.  
"Your Gaara no Sabaku, unstable insomniac right." I more stated than asked. Everybody looked suprised like they didn't know that.  
**"How did you know who I was."** He asked, more of a statement then a question.  
"Kinda easy Sabaku, you are the only one in wherever we are now that is a redhead and I knew the yougest Sabaku was a redhead so naturally it would have been you. I stated boredly.  
**"Che whatever."** He said.  
"Okay now that your little convo is over you can sit next to the Uchiha." she said.  
"Stand up Uchiha" She said loud enough for everyone to hear.  
You would never guess who stood up right then... It was the boy I fought with this morning.  
"WHAT!" I screamed, and by the look on his face he recodnized me to.  
"Is there a problem Miss Hina?" Anko asked.  
"I CAN'T SIT NEXT TO HIM!" I screamed again.  
"Why not?" Anko asked gettin annoyed with the screaming.  
"BECAUSE HE IS A COCKY, STUCK UP BASTARD!" I screamed, I bet the whole school heard me, not that I cared.  
"That is not nice to say about other people Hina." Anko said scolding.  
"But I don't wanna sit next to him we were just in a taijutsu fight this morning because HE IS A COCKY, STUCK UP, BASTARD, THAT DOESN'T KNOW WHEN TO SHUT UP!" I screamed, and I heard people start gasping and whispering to eachother.  
"You two fought on school grounds?" Anko asked seriously.  
"If you call the front door school grounds then yes." I snapped.  
"Is this true Uchiha?" Anko asked.  
"Hn" The boy now known as Uchiha said.  
"And I beat his ass all over the ground!" I said proudly. I could actually hear hime getting mad.  
"Both of you to the principle's office now." Anko said quickly.  
"No surprise there I tell ya I was expecting a lecture." I said kinda bored with the punishment me and Uchiha were recieving.  
(End POV)

* * *

Thanks for reading review please and tell me if i should keep going okay!

(:Bye-Bye:)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2,

Dumb asses

Hina's POV

Me and that asshole of a Uchiha were walking to the princple's office. If you saw him right now you think he was about to leave this dreaded place cause, he was really calm looking. I don't care about getting in trouble, if I get suspended it won't matter I'll just come back and get in more trouble. There ain't no stopping me when I'm at my best. I am definately gonna kick that assholes ass. Well ain't that funny.

Hmm I wonder what's for dinner tonight. Pork or steak can't pick. Hey let's see if I can get him to run into a wall, yeah let's do that . This is gonna be awesome!

" Hey Uchiha, the cow goes moo" I said, as though I was a second grader.

" What?" He said looking at me, oh look there's wall, run into it, run into it, come on, come on, hurry up can you walk any slower, god it's like were in slow-mo.

Come on, come on! Hurry up grandma sheesh can you go any slower! Look there's the wall see it boy, yeah see it?! Well, RUN INTO IT ALREADY!!

Two more seconds and I'm gonna be on the floor laughing at him. Okay 2, 1.... BAM!!... OMG he hit the wall!.... Not, damn it why did he have to move right when he was about to run into it, sheesh next time i'm just gonna slam him into it.

" GOD DAMMIT!!" I screamed, that damn emo asshole just looked at me with an eyebrow raised. Right now I was sending off vibes that said, if you want to live stay away from me.

" I would ask you whats wrong if I didn't already know." He said calmly, his voice practicly dripping with smart-ass-ness.

" WHAT' S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" I screamed again, ready to rip his throat out of his neck. He is lucky were at school with alot of people around or he would have been dead forever ago. That whole time I was glaring like there was no tommorow, and if he kept it up there wouldn't be one, for him atleats.

" ..Hn.. " He uh, said is 'hn' even a word? AH! Now my brain hurts, I can't talk emo. I took a deep breath and started to talk in a low eerie sounding voice.

" _Are you implying, emo asshole, that I am stupid _" I said slowly, he looked a little disturbed by my sudden change in mood.

" ......" He didn't say anything, just kept staring at me. Oh he is lucky I ain't gonna kill him.(wouldn't be the first time I killed somebody)

" Take a picture It'll last longer." I said pissed he was staring at me.

" Hello?" I said getting a little less mad, his eyes were glazed over as if he were somewhere else.

" Hey, are you okay?" I said getting more panicked by the minute, If somethings wrong with him I might go to Juvenile Hall again. It's not like I'm scared It's just that if I go again I'm gonna be kicked out of my apartment. The landlady always pays to bail me out but, she said if I go there again she will kick me out and not pay the bail. I don't have enough money to get a new apartment. Plus Juvey stinks really bad, like a dumpster or something rotten.

" Hey!, Hey! please say something." I said, my voice cracking, I don't want to be put out in the street again like last time. I remember being kicked out of my own house by my father. Wait a minute so the fuck well. I can take care of myself, screw this I'm going home.

" Ahh, to hell with it I'm leavin'. " I said to no one in paricular and just walked out the door. I don't care about anybody else, and nobody else cares about me. I am better off by myself. Always have been.

(End POV)

As Hina walked out the door leaving the Uchiha alone, he snapped out of his trance like state, shaking his head like a wet dog. Sasuke started to look around and saw Hina nowhere in sight. He thought nothing of it and just kept walking until it occured to him If he didn't find her he'd be in way more trouble then he already was. He started to look around himself again to make sure she wasn't there so he wouldn't look stupid if she was.

" Oi!, Hyuu where are ya" He shouted, not really caring either way.

" Where the hell are you?" He shouted again as he started walking down the hall looking down other halls.

Then he heard a door close and ran around the corner, you'll never guess what he was thinking right then.

* * *

Hey! Sorry it's so short I didn't have a lot of inspiration for this one well, see ya:) Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata223: Hey you guys ! Sasuke say the disclaimer please.

Sasuke: Hn.

Hinata223: SASUKE!

Sasuke: fine, Hinata223 does not own Naruto, if she did I would have been dead long ago.

Hinata223: Thank-you Sasu-sama! ( Sasuke eyes glaze over) Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3,

Skipping School

(Sasuke's POV)

Right now I'm looking for that stupid Hyuu girl, who just had to disappear. I looked down the 9th grade hall to see if she was there, she wasn't, I looked down the 10th grade hall, she wasn't there either.

'God dammit can't she stay in one place for 5 miniutes' I thought with bitterness. I was looking down the 12th grade hall now, and again she wasn't there. I'm just gonna give up, she ain't worth the trouble.

I was irritated to no end because of her disappearence.' What was that?' I asked myself.

At the end of the hall I was on I saw a door openeing knowing it was her I jogged to the door and you won't believe what I was thinking right then.

' Thank god I found her I was getting worried for a second' I thought in relief.... wait did I just think that?!

Holly crap, she's poisoned me. I am gonna kill her! But my body was doing the exact opposite in which I didn't want it to,(no not that you perverts) I was helping her up, apparently she slipped or something. She looked like she was about to kill me, but I to cool to get hurt.

" Are you okay?" I asked hating myself for saying it.

" Whatever, just let go of me" Hina said, looking pissed as hell.

" Che " I said pissed again at her. I let go of her hand and she turned around to leave when I called out to her.

" Hina! '' I yell, as she turns around it looks like she is going in slow-motion. Her hair whipping around her face to look at me with those beautiful eyes. Wait... I just thought something wierd again! God-dammit. To hell with it.

" Where are you going? '' I asked curiously.

(End POV)

(Hina's POV)

I was walking when Uchiha called my name. I turned around to meet the face of Uchiha having a stunned look on his face.

" Yes, Sasu-sama" I asked in a the sweetest voice I could muster up, oh I'm am gonna mess him up, hey don't blame me I'm just gonna get revenge on him.

" ...." He looked stunned that I was talking like that.

" What's wrong Sasu-sama?" I asked taking a step closer to him, looking as innocent and cute as possible. I was laughing evily on the inside.

"...." He was following me with his eyes.

" Sasu-sama, why aren't you talking to me?" I asked pouting as cute as I could, I took another step torwards him. A few more steps and our noses will be touching, hehe.

" ..Uh.." Uchiha said, looking dazed, as I kept pouting at him. ' Hmm he's taking longer than any other boy before, but he is a cold asshole' I thought.

" Sasu-sama?" I asked taking a few more steps torward him. 'Oh this is gonna work, unlike my plan of him running into that wall, oh well that was then this is now' I thought.

" Hina..ta" He said dazed. I stopped right then, my eyes widening. How... how did he know my real name? Oh, no, Oh, no. I gotta leave.

I turned and ran, ran as fast as I could, knowone has called me by my real name in years. So how did he know my real name? This is not good.

I ran until I could run know more. I panted for air, hoping he doesn't remember anything that just happened. I would be in trouble if my real name got out.

The cops would be at my apartment in less than 5 minutes. I had to change my name and appearence to get away from the cops. Let's just say i have done a lot of things I'm not proud of. 'sigh' I had to leave Yokohama and come to Tokyo to get away from them. They are everywhere, at the skate-park and the food-marts anywhere you can think of. But my real name I haven't heard anybody say it in a while, kinda feels like they are talking to someone else, not me. I looked around my surroundings.

I realized I was at a park, I've never been here before. I start to walk around. I see a bench with, is that a person? There is a black lump sitting on the bench.

" Hello?" I ask, curiosity getting the better of me. He looks up and the last thing I see are two sea-grean eyes.

* * *

Hinata223: Hey everybody sorry it's so short.

Hina: Who is that?

Hinata223: Oh, you'll see, hehe

Hina: Hey, where is Uchiha?

Hinata223: I don't know, hehe

(somewhere far away)

Somebody! HELP ME!! I'm trapped!

-----------------------------------

Hina: Did you hear that?

Hinata223: I didn't here a thing. Hehe

Hina: okay, bye everybody!


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata223: Sorry I haven't updated in so long! hina say the disclaimer.(whatever that is)

Hina: K, Hinata2233 does not own Naruto!

* * *

Chapter 4,

Who are You?

(Hina's POV)

I woke up to darkness all around me. Nothing I wasn't used to, I always had dreams that were dark and terrible. But to me they were my safe haven, my place to get away from everything. Just darkness no matter where you looked, no matter how hard you tried you could never find a speck of light here. No one to bother me just me and my foreboding thoughts, it was actually quite nice. Not like hell or anything, here I felt free, free from trying to act tough infront of people and not feel anything.

Wait, what is that? It looked like a puddle of water, 'I wonder what it's doing here' I asked myself. Walking toward it , I looked into it. After a few seconds a picture of people playing and laughing slowly starting to appear. 'What is that?' I asked myself.

I looked closely as to see what the picture was of. There was a little girl with midnight blue hair, laughing and playing with someone. Oh, I get it know it's me when I was little and my way overprotective cousin Neji,were playing tag together. I remember this.

The picture started to fade just as fast as it had come. Another picture came in it's place. There were two little girls this time.

One was me and the other one was my sister Hanabi watching t.v. I remember that to.

The picture faded just like the one before. But this time I knew whi it was right then, it was me and my dear sweet mother, having tea in a garden. When I lost her I shut myself off from the world, not caring about anyone but myself.

She was my whole world when I was young, so beautiful and gentle, kind to. The picture started to fade and I could feel myself getting sad.

The next picture is of one I wished to have never seen. It was of my father, I hated him since the day I was born.

I could feel the hate for my mother and myself every time we were in the same room. I hated that man and if I could I would go up to him and punch him right in his smug little face. It started to fade though I was glad to see it disappear.

The next picture was of myself, my mother, Hanabi and Neji. We were smiling for the picture. That was the day I lost my mother. The day she didn't come home from work, then I had felt as if she had abandoned me. I know why she didn't come home, my father told with so little as a glance as if he didn't care whether she were dead or alive.

That was the day I had really felt the need to hurt him, hurt him so much he wouldn't be alive any longer to hurt anyone else.

The picture faded just like the other ones.

The next one was of me. When I was still a small girl with much to learn about this evil world. my innocence suprised some, but others knew sooner or later I would be the same cold-hearted bastard just like my father. The picture faded.

I started to fade to.' I must be waking up' I thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up to a darkly lit room with bare walls. I didn't know where I was but, I really didn't care actually.

Sitting up I looked around nothing specail except knives in the walls here and there.

The door-handle started to turn so instinctively I laid back down and pretended to be asleep keeping one eye open a tiny bit to see what was hoing on. A red-headed guy stood there looking at me with an icy stare. I wasn't the least bit intimidated by him, he could glare all he wanted and I wouldn't be scared.

" I know your not asleep" A deep masuline voice said. Okay time to cut the crap, I sat up to look at him.

" Where am I?" I asked not caring really. But as I looked at him, I realised something. He was hot as hell!

" At my house you fainted in the park" He said in that somewhat hot voice. Wait... FAINTED, I DO NOT FAINT! I AM THE AWESOME HINATA, I DO NOT FAINT!

" I didn't faint, I blacked out!" I defended myself crossing my arms.

" ...." He didn't say anything just looked at me with his deep sea-grean eyes. Wait sea-grean so he was the one I saw there.

" Hm, what time is it?" I asked.

" 11:00 pm " He said montonously.

I studied him for a minute, looking him up and down. He was wearing tan baggy jeans and a fish-net shirt. Did I mention fish-nets are nothing but lines of thread that you can see through and boy could I see.(No pun intended)

He was muscular but not real muscular like them creepy huge muscular guys. He was like the exact right shape. So hot.

If I could blush I would have already, but I got rid of that problem years ago.

" Who are you?" I asked.

" Gaara" He said.

(End POV)

( Gaara's POV)

" Gaara" I said.

" My name is... Hina" The girl know know as Hina said sounding uncertain.

" Hm nice, uh, name" I said montonously, she looked shocked but recovered quickly.

" Thank you" She said quickly probably embaressed. She standed up and started fixed her midnight-blue hair. She gave off a vibe that said 'Leave me alone or you die' it was like my own vibe hers was stronger but my killing intent was stronger that hers. She was different than any other girl I've met, they would usually be drooling by know. But I'm not complaining.

" Uh, Gaara.."

(End POV)

* * *

Hinata223: Sorry if it wasn't great, I wrote it and it got deleted because my stupid computer decided to shut off right when I was about to save it.

Hinata223: So, im really sorry for takin so long. PRISONER!! Say good-bye!

Prisoner(sasuke): LET ME OUT OF HERE!

Hinata223: Now sasu-chan do what I'll say and i'll let you of my dungeon(sike! like i would do that)

Sasuke: Really! bye everybody! have a great year! Now let me out.

Hinata223: 'smirks' oh your not going anywhere haha

Hina: Isn't that a little mean?

Hinata223: NO! I gave you gaara, the hottest guy ever! no be good or I shall take him away!

Hina: 'sigh' Fine buy everybody, I hope sasuke doesn't die. I was going to kill him so it would be a waste if someone else did. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata2233: Sorry I haven't written in so long! I just never got around to it. Well, let's get on with the story, Disclaimer please!

Gaara: Why am I here?

Hinata2233: No questions! Now be quite Gaara-chan.

Hina: Hinata2233 does not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

* * *

Chapter 5,

What Now?

Recap:

" Uh, Gaara?"

End Recap.

Gaara's POV

"Yes, Hina?" I say.

"What now?" Hina says with an unreadable expression.

"What do you mean?" I ask curiously, I hate it when people are hard to read!

"I mean, what do we do now." She says. I find her question quite hard to answer. What now? What do we do now?

"Hm, I don't know." I answer, putting on a thoughtful expression.

"Well, since it's this late I guess I could go home." Hina says, sounding as though she doesn't care either way.

"It's much to dark for you to go home now," I say keeping a thoughtful expression. "besides, you don't know how to get from here to your home do you?" I say, making an audible reason for her to stay.

Though I don't know why I have kept her around until now, maybe it's because I might never find another girl that doesn't care for my looks. Maybe I'm just thinking to much.

"Well, no I guess I don't." She says, her face mirroring mine.

Hina's POV

I am still sitting on what seems to be Gaara's bed, from what information I've gathered, and I don't have any information at all so that's why I'm not sure.

"Is this your room, Gaara?" I ask, deciding not to waist time thinking about it.

"Yes." He answers simply. That means I'm keeping him from getting to sleep. Though I normally wouldn't give a rat's ass about other people, Gaara is another matter altogether.

"Are you hungry?" He asks, trying and failing to keep a straight face.

"No," I answer truthfully. "I am a bit thirsty though." He looks at me a moment before standing from his sitting position on the bed.

"I'll go and get you some water." He says, turning toward the door.

"No, I'll get it. Just show me where everything is." I say quickly. He shrugs and starts walking. I get up and follow him out of the room.

He points to everything after giving there name. I memorize the exact place of everything in all the rooms we go through, which isn't many might I add. We finally reach the kitchen to find two unknown people sitting at the table playing with some poker cards. One is a female with blonde hair in four pig-tails, she shows no resemblance to Gaara what-so-ever. However the other person, male this time, shows resemblance in hair color, though his is light brown instead of blood-red. Both show no contrast to Gaara's skin, theirs are tanned slightly while Gaara's is paler than mine almost. He can''t be related to any of them but there is no other reason for them to be here. Unless they are dating, which I highly doubt.

Both of them look up at us when we enter the room, mainly staring at me. I must look strange to them or something because they look at me witha curious gaze. I stop at the door, leaning on the wall though Gaara keeps walking until he comes to a cabinet and opens it. My attention is again set away from him and back to the unknown people. 'Sigh' I might as well get on with it.

" Gaara, who are these people?" I ask, pointing to them. Though that was probably the rudest thing I could have done next to punching both of them in the face.

Gaara looks at me, showing his piercing eyes to me.

"They are my siblings." And that was it, that was all he says. He must not like them very much or something. I look back to the other participants in the room and find them staring at me, as though they are expecting me to do something.

"What?" I say, getting annoyed for the first time here. They seem to not here my question because they don't move at all, they don't even blink. God, are they stupid or something?

"Gaara, are they mentally retarded or something?" I ask, annoyed as hell, looking at Gaara. Through my peripheral vision I see them blink in what seems to be suprise. Gaara's lip's twitch and I hear something tha sounds like chuckling.

"I'm araid they aren't," He says, still chuckling." though their behavior does quite fill the spot." He finishes by smiling at me. I laugh a little, enjoying the sound and look Gaara now shows.

"What the hell Gaara!" The male says, obviously the less smart one. Because after he said that Gaara stopped chuckling and his face went blank. I hiss a little at him, making him look back at me.

" What's got your pannies in a bunch?" He asks incredulous. He must seriously want to die, though he doesn't know it, he has just been moved to my beat-the-hell-out-of list. I scowl at his question.

Gaara seems to notice the killing intent coming off me in waves, no, tsunami's. My fists' are clenched and I hiss again, making him back up unconciously.

"Kankuro, if you don't want to be beat the hell up then you'd be wise to shut-up." Gaara says, caution in his voice. Probably meant to hint the danger he's in. I don't know how but I think Gaara knows that I can fight, and he probably doesn't want the kitchen a mess. I narrow my eyes at the person now known as Kankuro.

"What is she gonna do, scratch me to death?" He says, laughing at his own joke. Gaara is standing stiff still, a pronounced meaning of caution to Kankuro. Again through my peripheral vision, I catch a movemont on my other side. I reflexively look over to what caused the movement, the female was standing up. She was shaking her head to Kankuro, cautioning him as well. He didn't seem to take the hint because starts talking again.

"Come on, show me what you can do if your so tough." He provokes, not knowing what he is getting himself into. I smirk, always ready for a challenge. I crouch down almost like a predator getting ready to pounce on it's prey. My eyes are slits from narrowing them so much. I cross my arms, my finger-tips touching the floor spread out. My lips curl over my mouth showing my teeth, though I was never taught to fight this way, it comes naturally. Like second-nature to go into this crouch.

Kankuro take another step back this time subconsciously, he looks back and forth between Gaara and the female, as if wondering what to do. My posture is offensive, meaning to attack whenever.

" What is up with you?" He asks, a mix of fear and defiance in his tone. " Don't underestimate me!" I hiss, sounding less human than I am. I coil my legs ready to pounce, pushing off when I have enough strength built up. I jump, releasing the pent up energy. But when I am about half way to Kankuro, Gaara steps in front of me, blocking my path.

All my anger vanishes when I see the defensive posture Gaara has. I try to stop, to turn out of the way so that I don't hit him. But I'm going to fast to get far in the turning process before I pummel into Gaara. We both fall to the floor, me on top of Gaara, my hands on his shoulders. I look into his eyes in apology, he shows nothing until I see concern flicker in his eyes.

"Gaara.... I'm sorry." That's all I can say, I say it with the utmost emotion I have ever felt, other than rage of course.

He looks into my eyes and I notice how close we are, our noses are almost touching. I lean down so that are forheads are together. Our noses are touching now, Gaara has a new emotion on his face now. He has wide eyes, his cheeks are slightly red now. I lean my whole body except my head this time so that I'm almost laying on top of him. The red in his cheek's intensify in the slightest. I feel the heat coming off him, and from my peripheral vision I see Kankuro and the unknown female leave the room, closing the door behind them.

Gaara's POV

I am currently lying on the floor, with a girl I have just met but feel like I've always known on top of me. She is gazing into my eyes, with an almost loving expression. My eyes widen even more than they already have, because she leans down a bit more. As if to get a better look of me. I glance down to her lips, feeling a strange emotion envelop me. In the next second, for some unknown reason, I leaned my head up so that my lips were on her's. She looked suprised at first but that quickly wore off. She closed her eyes, moving her lips against mine.

I felt something wet move across my bottom lip, I freeze not knowing what to do. Hina opens her eyes, that's all I need. The instructions are there in her eyes, pleading almost. I open my mouth slowly, when they are half-way open Hina closes her eyes. I fell her tongue trace my lips and slowly reach into my mouth. Her tongue swipes against mine, I move my tongue around hers, giving her encouragement to continue. I finally get the hang of it, our tongues fight for dominance when she puts her hands around my neck. I acknowledge her action by putting my arms around her waist.

We lean into each other more, trying to get as close as possible. Though our kiss is cut short by a knock on the door, usually I would ignore it but the knock was like a name plate. That knock was of one of my old acquaintances. I open my eyes to find Hina already has. I nod and she reluctantly gets off of me. She sits down in a wooden chair at the table. I walk to the door, opening it with slight force. There, standing before me, is Sasuke Uchiha. He walks into the kitchen and stops dead in his tracks at the door. I look over his shoulder to find him staring at Hina.

Hina's POV

Gaara went to open the door shile I sat in the chair, thinking of ways to make whoever it was to leave. I hear the door open and shut. There are light foot steps coming down the hall into the kitchen. I look toward the door, the footsteps stopping.

Standing in the doorway is the last person I thought I was going to see tonight, maybe even tomorrow. Sasuke whole thinking process lasts about a second. We look each other in the eye for about a sixteenth of a second before shouting in unison:

"You!"

* * *

Hinata2233: I decided to change it from a SasuHina story to a GaaHina story, sorry everybody.

Hina: Naomi, that has to be the nicest thing you have ever done.

Sasuke: Hey! What about me!

Hinata2233: Oh, shut-up and get over it! Maybe you'll get lucky and I'll pare you up with Sakura or Ino.

Sasuke: NO! I'd rather be alone than with those two _monsters_!

Hina: Ai, Sasuke shut-up this was a great change. Oh, wonderful and joyous change!

Hinata2233: Okay, okay! Enough fighting! It's time to go!

Hinata2233/Hina/Sasuke/Gaara: Bye Everybody!


End file.
